Calling all Lovers
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Collection of 6 One-shots for Yullen Week '09! Summaries on each page...
1. Misunderstanding

**Yullen Week**

Theme One: Misunderstanding

Summary: Allen sees Kanda and Lenalee together and everything goes downhill from there...

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

* * *

Allen had been panicking for most of the morning. Why? Well that was answered in one word, Kanda.

For some unknown reason Allen had awoken before his normal time that morning and against his better judgment decided to take a bath in the communal baths since no one would be there so early in the morning. Normally he wouldn't have bothered and just taken a bath in his room to avoid all of the obvious stares he was getting because of his arm but he felt like doing something different today.

Surprisingly with his sense of direction he had arrived there after only fifteen minutes of walking clueless around the Black Order not that he would admit that to anyone. Unlucky for him five minutes after he had settled in the outdoor baths a certain samurai walked in startling Allen.

Allen hadn't bothered to utter a word to him since Kanda hardly spoke to him at all and when it was it was only to correct his name or get angry at him. So he continued to soak in the warmth that the bath offered and ignored Kanda hoping that he wouldn't comment. Hearing the small splash that signalled Kanda stepping into the bath, Allen knew that he shouldn't stay too long in case something riled up the samurai and decided to take his anger out on him. Nor did he want to stay and watch as Kanda began growling at the disturbances others would soon be making as they arrived.

Opening his curious eyes, Allen glanced around the bath only to find it empty. Taking a deep breath in, he turned to his left and almost jumped out of the water when he found Kanda sitting beside him calmly enjoying the bath as Allen had been doing only moments before. Slowly Kanda turned to watch as Allen almost inhaled the entire bath trying to relax after the shock he had received. Allen turned back and came face to face with Kanda. Without allowing Allen to say a word the samurai wrapped an arm around Allen's waist pulling Allen closer in that bath and kissed him gently yet fiercely.

"Come to my room after breakfast Moyashi or die." Kanda had demanded after leaning away.

Still in shock Allen didn't even realize that Kanda had left until the sound of the door closing signalled him leaving.

Kanda had actually asked for Allen to see him . . . in his room which made Allen even more nervous than fighting against a Noah.

Never had he been allowed to even talk to Kanda without him blowing up in anger and yet now he was allowed to visit his room and even . . . kiss him, a fact which still stunned Allen into silence. Confusing thoughts swirled around Allen's head as he tried to figure out Kanda's action which was a difficult task in itself. Throughout breakfast that was all he could think about even whilst inhaling his normal mountain of food.

Could Kanda actually like me? Allen wondered trying to remember the correct way to Kanda's room. Allen paused outside Kanda's door breathing in. He knew this was the correct room as everyone kept glancing worriedly at it making sure not to disturb the person inside.

". . . maybe so but that is how I feel."

This made Allen stop questioning who Kanda could possibly be talking to if he was talking to anyone at all but he shook it off as he opened the door only to find Kanda on top of Lenalee. With the noise of the door opening they both turned to see Allen standing in the doorway. Allen was shocked. With what he had experienced this morning with Kanda he hadn't expected this turn of events yet.

"Umm . . . Ah . . . I'm sorry I shouldn't have . . . barged in like that . . . I'll just . . ." Allen stuttered.

Without taking a second look, Allen turned and ran stiffly from Kanda's room not bothering to stop when he heard his name called. How could he think that Kanda, the cold, fierce samurai, would ever be in love with him a cursed boy, how could anyone fall in love with him . . . especially with Lenalee around? Allen walked aimlessly around the Order until he was found by Link and told to begin his paperwork for the day. His life simply sucked.

=-=-=-=

It was just after lunch and Allen was now with Marie and Link in the training room after spending the entire morning sitting in his room pretending to pay attention to whatever Link was saying. It hadn't worked. The paperwork had been ignored as Allen stared out of the window. His thoughts were far from that room though back to the events that occurred earlier this morning. Marie sensed that something was bothering Allen and asked halfway through blocking an oncoming attack.

"Allen what's wrong?" Marie asked as he blocked Allen's attacks.

"I found Kanda and . . . Lenalee together in . . . Kanda's room in a . . . rather compromising position." Allen panted as he continued the attack trying to distract himself. Normally he wouldn't appear so tired but he was pushing himself to forget everything he was currently feeling . . . not that he could figure out what that was.

"Why does that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me as much as confuses me especially after what he tried this morning in the bath."

As Marie enquired about the morning, Allen found himself repeating his entire morning to the only person who actually seemed interested. He had tried to talk to Link about it but at the mention of his problems Link had pulled out a pad and pen ready to write everything significant down and there was no way that Lavi wouldn't be able to keep the information to himself especially if Kanda was involved.

Both had stopped for a break while Allen told his story to Marie. Marie was also the only person apart from perhaps Link to know the full extent of his devotion to everyone in the Order especially to his friends.

"That is quite a story Allen but it sounds to me you are disappointed and jealous." Marie commented.

"Walker please continue your training. Later this afternoon you have more paperwork to do." Link said. Both Allen and Marie stood back up, ready to continue their match.

"What do you think I should do?" Allen enquired resuming the attack.

"Nothing, obviously Kanda is at fault here. Let him come to you."

Allen nodded silently. He agreed with Marie to some extent however he wasn't sure whether Kanda would want to fix anything with him so he simply continued to get lost in the movements and block Marie's advancements. For another half an hour they continued neither tiring from the physical moves they were forcing on their bodies.

Allen was breathless but he still couldn't get Kanda out of his head which annoyed him. He wanted to leave all of his emotions behind at the moment. Anger. Disappointment. Jealousy. All remained coiling inside of him ready to be released.

"Moyashi come with me."

Allen turned panting again to see Kanda standing in the doorway. When had he even opened the door?

"I'm training BaKanda go find someone else to torture." He said turning his back on Kanda and facing Marie again. Now his anger was ready to explode and poor Marie was going to get the brunt of it should Kanda actually leave.

"Moyashi." Kanda growled.

"Just leave BaKanda."

Without answering Kanda walked up and threw Allen over his shoulder regardless of the desires of Allen and Link who was supposedly watching him on Central's orders. Link immediately shut his book and began moving towards them however Marie whispered something which seemed to placate the Central watch-dog.

"BaKanda put me down!" Allen shouted as he was carried around the Black Order drawing attention to anyone who passed. Kanda only listened to Allen when he arrived at his destination.

"About time now -- Kanda, what the hell?" Allen said finally looking around the room, Kanda's room to be more precise. Allen fearfully glanced around Kanda's room only to realize that he was sitting on Kanda's bed which was positioned far from the locked door on the other side of the room.

"Shut up Moyashi and listen." Kanda growled pinning Allen down so he couldn't get up and leave like he so desperately wanted to.

"If it gets me out of here faster, than fine." Allen huffed.

"I _**do not**_ like Lenalee. She came in here demanding that she be told who I like otherwise she would destroy my room using one of Komui's latest "inventions" and so I ended up pinning her down so she wouldn't destroy my belongings. For causing that misunderstanding between you and I though, I had to punish her though."

Allen blinked in surprise as Kanda spoke and waited until he'd finished before speaking slowly. "I think that is the longest I've ever heard you speak BaKanda but can I go then now that you have finished your explanation?"

"No." Allen grumbled unhappily but ceased immediately when he felt Kanda's lips press eagerly against his own. At first Allen tried to complain but that only gave Kanda's tongue access to explore his mouth. Allen moaned as Kanda's tongue ran along the inside of his mouth making his body react to Kanda's advances.

"Moyashi, I like you." Kanda growled in his usual tones as he broke the kiss to breathe. Both were panting heavily.

"I . . . I like you to . . . Kanda."

Kanda smirked and began pulling off Allen's clothes as he continued to leave a trail of kiss down Allen's body. With the small amount of room to move in Allen managed to move so Kanda was now beneath him pulling Kanda's shirt and pants off quickly. Allen smirked at Kanda's surprise before stroking him while kissing and sucking tenderly on his neck, earning a moan of pleasure from Kanda.

Before Allen could do anything else Kanda flipped him over and managed to pin Allen down once again smirking at Allen's futile attempts to dominate. They continued to fight for dominance until Kanda heard Allen plead with him.

"Kanda, please . . . more . . ." Allen moaned as his body ceased listening to his mind and stopped fighting Kanda for dominance. Without another word Kanda continued his "attack" on the defenceless Moyashi as said bean continued to moan in pleasure. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Lenalee.

"Kanda?" Allen began as the sunlight shone through the window and landed across the bed. Allen had remained with Kanda the entire night as he wouldn't let go of him not even to get food which Allen's stomach was in much need of but could ignore for a few more hours. They hadn't left each other's side the entire night and had at some point during the night resumed their "attack" on each other. So neither had left the room yet which was probably causing all kinds of havoc for Link not that Allen really cared.

They also both wondered what was happening in the Order.

"What Moyashi." Kanda mumbled into his pillow which so happened to consist of Allen's white hair.

"What happened to Lenalee?" Allen asked Kanda looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said you "punished" her after she interfered."

"Oh right well . . ."

=-=-=-=

"LENALEE!!! HOW COULD YOU SULLY YOUR INNOCENCE WITH THAT BASTARD BAK!!! WHY!!!" Komui cried as he flipped through letters addressed to Bak from Lenalee and vice versa. Kanda had really gone all out for punishment this time by asking Lavi to forge both Bak and Lenalee's handwriting in several letters implying that there was a relationship between the two.

Lavi hadn't desired to do so however when Mugen was held to your throat you simply couldn't say no.

Lenalee was trying to explain what had actually happened however it wasn't working. Instead of listening to her, her brother was running around hysterically notifying every single person that if Bak was to enter that he be caught so Komui could release his latest invention against him. No one actually liked Komui's idea and this new one was suppose to be even better and was now reserved for simply killing Bak whenever he entered head quarters again.

"Damn Kanda. I'm never going to attempt that again." Lenalee muttered to herself as her brother continued to wail.

* * *

Re-written: 27/04/2010


	2. Prank

**Yullen Week **

Theme Two: Prank

Summary: Komui sneaks a potion into Kanda's morning soba...what shall happen now that Kanda is no longer Kanda? What does he want with Allen?

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

* * *

Allen was ready for anything fate could throw at him that morning. He had trained for an extra hour in his room while Link was busy going through paperwork that Leverrier decided was "urgent" though he doubted if anything Leverrier decided was urgent actually was. Then he had decided to take a bath which was peaceful since no one else was around (thankfully he didn't like bathing with anyone else even if Link was that one other person) and now he was seated with a large pile of food in the cafeteria and without Link beside him he could officially relax for awhile until Link showed up to torture him with more paperwork.

"Morning, Moyashi-chan! Lenalee!"

Allen grumbled a good morning through a mouth full of food while trying to ignore Lavi as he glomped onto his back before jumping down beside him as he continued his breakfast which he was only half way through. Lenalee happily chirped a good morning back before continuing her meal politely.

"What's wrong with Yuu-chan? Normally he isn't this mad so early in the morning." Lavi said observing the waves of pure loathing coming from the stoic exorcist.

"Nii-san was trying to force him to battle against his latest invention." Lenalee replied smiling.

"I'm not even going to ask what that Komui put Kanda through this morning. I think I'd be dead before I even got near him today." Lavi said worriedly.

Everyone watched as Kanda continued to eat his soba until he looked up and death glared every single person in the room. The room suddenly became much louder as everyone turned away from him even Lavi and Lenalee. No one was that suicidal to go against the angered samurai. Allen was too busy eating to notice what was happening around him.

"Finished!" Allen exclaimed.

"Wow Moyashi-chan that's like a new record for you. It only took you like half an hour to finish eating." Lavi commented excitedly.

"Well I'd better go and find Link he's probably giddy believing that I've run off." Allen joked.

"Where is two-spot this morning?"

"I left him and a Finder stuck in a giant ball half way to the cafeteria."

_--------------------FLASHBACK--------------------_

Link walked beside Allen as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Link?"

"What Walker?"

"What is that moving in our direction?"

"It appears to be a Finder, Walker."

"But what's behind him?"

". . ."

Allen watched as the object moved closer and closer towards their location. To him it looked like a giant ball rolling towards them with the Finder running for his life. Survival instincts kicking in he jumped through a door to his right just as the Finder ran past him the ball only inches behind him. Sighing at his luck, Allen peaked out of the door and down the hall to find Link with the Finder.

Link was now stuck in a giant sticky ball of what looked to be one of Komui's latest inventions with the Finder against the back wall of the corridor. Neither Link nor the Finder could move or break free from the giant ball.

"Walker, help us down this instant." Link demanded.

"Sorry Link but I'm not touching that. I don't know what would happen. Just wait a while I'm sure Komui will be here soon to look for his . . . cough "precious" cough . . . invention. I'm going to be in the cafeteria, see you later." Allen said as he turned away from the invention and the helpless people and walked off hearing the cries of both Link and the Finder.

_--------------------ENDFLASBACK--------------------_

Allen and Lavi burst out into laughter while Lenalee smirked trying to tell them that it wasn't appropriate.

"See ya later then!" Lavi said struggling to breathe from laughing.

Allen smiled as he picked up his giant pile of dishes and carried them back to Jerry to wash. Turning back after he'd told Jerry that he'd made another wonderful meal, he watched as Kanda suddenly disappeared in a large cloud of pink smoke. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to look on in fascination as the cloud consumed Kanda.

A loud growl cautioned everyone to back away from the smoke and Kanda now that he was inside it. Slowly Allen watched as the pink smoke cleared only to find himself staring at a large black tiger with blue eyes sitting in the exact spot Kanda had once been with Kanda's clothes lying beneath the tiger. Watching the tiger, Allen couldn't help but notice the tail twitch in annoyance. The entire cafeteria was deathly quiet.

"Ha ha ha! I got you Kanda! That is for destroying my wonderful new creation!" yelled Komui jumping out from behind Allen. An awkward silence fell upon the cafeteria as everyone watched Komui dance around in glee, then . . .

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRANK!!!" Everyone in the cafeteria shouted in Komui's direction however with a growl from Kanda everyone stopped. No one was ready to move as Kanda in tiger-form began prowling around the area eyes clearly locked on Komui who was now hiding behind Allen.

"Lenalee help me!!! Kanda's going to eat me!!!" Komui whined to his sister a pout forming on his lips.

"Let go of me already! I'm not Lenalee!" Allen yelled trying to pry Komui from his back.

"I couldn't hide behind Lenalee! What if she was attacked! Besides you make a much better shield."

"But I'm smaller!"

Allen continued to fight with Komui while unaware that Kanda was stalking his prey. Suddenly his eyes shone on Allen's form making him take a step backwards. _Why is he looking at me and not Komui? _Allen thought while slowly moving backwards. Without hesitation, Allen took off running like a mad man from the cafeteria with Kanda close behind him.

After running around in circles (Allen got lost yet again -.-') Allen found himself running past Kanda's room and almost stopped in fright however his survival instincts told him to move so he willingly obeyed. Jumping down two sets of stairs he heard a growl close behind him and continued to move. Allen didn't even realize where he was going anymore all he knew was that he wanted to get away from the tiger.

Unfortunately he slipped on the floor and fell landing on his butt and hitting his head. Slowly sitting up he held the back of his head as it started to throb. _What was I running from again? Oh yeah, Kanda in tiger-form . . . _Allen thought, dazed after his fall. _I've been running all morning I should be fine now._ A growl from directly behind him however proved otherwise.

Allen felt Kanda's tiger-mouth grab onto the back of his collar causing him to squeak like a mouse in fright. Behind him Kanda growled again and began dragging him down the corridor. Of course everyone simply watched as poor Allen was dragged by the Kanda-tiger around the corridors of the Black Order unsure of what to do to help. Allen simply kept his eyes closed afraid of what he might find when he opened them or if he ever opened them again. Finally after hearing a door open and then close, Allen opened his eyes to find himself in Kanda's room. (How did Kanda open that door? *puzzle*)

Allen sat up after feeling Kanda drop him on the floor. He was pretty sure that being dragged across cold floors for an hour was not good for the body especially his but doubted that Kanda really cared about him. Allen stood unsure of where Kanda was and looked around deciding to make a break for the door and hope that he wasn't torn apart. As he turned around he realized that Kanda stood between him and the door.

Allen was pushed and nudged until he looked where he was actually going. Kanda was pushing him towards the bed.

Flustered, Allen turned to protest but Kanda simply growled threateningly making Allen move a little faster towards their location. Once there he was pushed to the side closest to the wall while Kanda lay cat-like in front of him almost as if he were asleep. _What am I supposed to do now? Is he truly asleep? Should I try for the door again? _Thoughts ran through his head as his body continued to shake from fright. Making a decision, Allen cautiously began to move to get off the bed and leave the room however every time he would move Kanda would look up and somehow glare at him with his tiger eyes causing Allen to sit back against the wall on the bed. Allen was sure of it; he was officially the prisoner of a tiger.

_Thanks a lot Komui . . ._

=-=-=-=

Around lunch time Allen heard the door open quietly and glanced worriedly at Kanda who was sleeping soundly. From his position on the bed he couldn't see who it was until they moved into the room. He watched as Link, Lavi and Lenalee moved into the room quietly trying not to disturb the tiger or Kanda, Allen wasn't entirely positive which he preferred to be called at the moment and thought it was better not to ask. Link stood with Lavi and Lenalee on the other side of the room.

"Heya Moyashi-chan, how's it going?" Lavi whispered.

"I'm the prisoner of Kanda who is now in the form of a tiger, I'm just fine Lavi." Allen said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well after the incident in the cafeteria this morning Nii-san is attempting to make an antidote so you can return to your usual routine however hopefully it will just reverse sometime tonight if that doesn't work."

"Attempting!" Allen said a little louder than necessary stirring the sleeping Kanda. Everyone was quiet while Kanda fell back asleep after checking Allen was still behind him.

"Why did he decide to drag me into this anyway? Komui was the one who "pranked" him" Allen pouted.

"You'll have to ask Yuu-chan that I'm afraid Moyashi-chan." Lavi answered in an all-knowing tone. "Well when he turns back at least."

"This is ridiculous. Walker you will be leaving for your mission this afternoon now come." Link said beginning to move towards them loudly.

Allen couldn't help but stiffen at sudden movement of Kanda who was now watching angrily as Link moved closer, tail flicking. Link didn't seem to be bothered by it though and continued to move towards them. Kanda moved in an instant and leaped at Link claws raised. In a single swipe Kanda sent Link flying back against the wall before landing in front of Allen and glaring at the intruders. Lavi and Lenalee froze not daring to move in case they were hit as well while Link grumbled incoherently.

"Link, are you alright?" Allen asked anxiously watching as Link stood from the floor.

"Come Walker, while he is no longer on the bed."

"If I move he will try to attack me."

Allen sighed as Link refused to hear any of his reasoning. Cautiously, he began moving from the bed however as the bed squeaked underneath him Kanda turned around and furiously growled at Allen making him back up as Kanda jumped back onto the bed his head only a few centimetres away from Allen's. Link, Lavi and Lenalee excused themselves rather quickly after that while promising to come up with a quick solution.

"I really hate this. I'm like some damsel in distress." Allen muttered under his breath as the door closed. Allen watched calmly as Kanda returned to his usual cat-like position in front of Allen. _I swear the tiger . . . Kanda . . . was just smirking at me._

=-=-=-=

It was now nearly midnight, Kanda was still a tiger and Allen was still trapped on the bed with him. Lavi, Lenalee and Link hadn't returned after the first attack even though they had promised and something told Allen that they wouldn't be returning any time soon. Kanda regardless of the position was asleep only stirring if he felt Allen move slightly which was now only to get comfortable. He'd given up long ago of the idea of escape . . . Allen was however not very game on the idea of sleeping next to a tiger and that went double for one that was Kanda so he took to staring out of the window instead at the moon.

This had started as an excellent day yet turned sour so suddenly that he hadn't even had a chance to adjust to it. Sighing, he looked down at Kanda as he began to twitch either from a dream or fleas Allen didn't know but he hoped that it was from a dream. Fleas were simply annoying for both animals and humans.

Suddenly, his vision was blocked by a pink cloud and Allen only prayed that Kanda was turning back. As soon as it cleared Allen quickly glanced back out the window blushing deeply. Kanda who was now awake and back in human form wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing.

"Moyashi." Kanda growled angrily.

"Get up off the bed so I can leave if your that angry, BaKanda!" Allen said trying to stay calm yet failing miserably.

Allen suddenly fell back onto the bed with his wrists pinned by Kanda. Glaring up at Kanda didn't really do anything to help the situation either since that was the only facial expression Kanda knew. Then Kanda did something that Allen hadn't expected. He actually lay down exhausted next to him an arm pulling Allen's body closer and underneath the blanket that was now covering most of Kanda's body. Allen blushed even deeper at the position they were in. Sure Kanda was underneath the blanket and Allen couldn't see anything but he could feel it on himself since Kanda was practically lying on him.

"Why did you choose me to drag into your room? Komui was the one that tried to prank you and failed miserably." Allen said trying to ignore their position.

"Why would I want Komui in here?" Allen glared at him for a proper answer.

"..."

"What was that Kanda I couldn't hear you?" Allen said.

"I didn't like how Komui cowered behind you like a shield." Kanda muttered into Allen's hair.

"BaKanda." Allen laughed.

Allen wrapped his small arms around Kanda allowing him to pull Allen closer to him. With that Allen simply forgot about the position they were in and relished the thought that Kanda was actually beside him. They spent the remainder of the morning sleeping comfortably in each other's arms forgetting yesterday's events, simply enjoying being close to each other.

=-=-=-=

"Yu-chan~ is back to normal!" Lavi screamed immediately as Kanda and Allen walked into the cafeteria making everyone turn around cautiously. "Heya Moyashi-chan. See you're free finally couldn't have been too fun with Mr. Stoic here could it?"

Lavi moved to glomp Allen but stopped as soon as Kanda moved in front of him grabbing Mugen and growling deep in warning. Everyone sweatdroped. That was typical Kanda and yet not at the same time. Lavi moved back apologizing for his behaviour and ran tripping back to Lenalee. Maybe Kanda wasn't exactly back to "normal" however with Kanda and Allen's hands interlocked as they waited for their breakfast, no one would think that either Kanda or Allen could be labelled normal ever again.

* * *

Rewritten: 27/04/2010


	3. Date

**Yullen Week**

Theme Three: Date

Summary: Allen asks Kanda what a 'date' is and Kanda has to explain it to him...with a diagram...

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the Black Order Allen sighed. He still couldn't figure out what had made Lenalee so upset after he had asked such a simple question so he thought he would find someone that would understand or at least help him to understand what he needed to know. Someone like Lavi. The Bookman were supposed to be all knowledgeable so Allen figured he would be able to help. Allen walked around the library looking for Lavi who was supposed to be here yet the silence said otherwise. Walking around he came across Kanda who was surprisingly reading for once instead of mediating or training. _Should I take my chances with Kanda?_

"Hey Kanda?" Allen asked cautiously.

"What Moyashi?" came the usual growl.

"What's a 'date'?"

Kanda looked up at him from his book frowning. "Look it up in a dictionary."

Pouting from the lack of an answer, Allen walked away from Kanda and picked up a dictionary searching for 'date'.

The dictionary said,

_date1- noun_

_1- a particular month, day and year at which some event happened or will happen_

Allen shook his head as he continued to read on. That wasn't what he needed to know.

_2- the day of the month_

Again Allen felt that wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

_3- an inscription on a writing, coin, etc., that shows the time, or time and place, of writing, casting delivery, etc._

_4- the time or period to which any event or thing belongs; period in general_

_5- the time during which anything lasts; duration_

_6- an appointment for a particular time_

_7- a social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged beforehand with another_

_8- a person with whom one has such a social appointment or engagement_

_9- an engagement for an entertainer to perform _

_10- dates, the birth and death dates, usually in years, or a person_

Allen shook his head again. None of these matched accurately with what he needed to know or at least that's what he believed. He didn't understand anything that this stupid book said. Jumping down a bit he came to another 'date'.

_date2- noun_

_the oblong, fleshy fruit of the date palm, a staple food in North Africa, Arabia etc. and an important export_

That 'date' sounded delicious however he wasn't entirely sure that was what Lenalee had meant when she had talked to him that morning. Sighing, he skimmed through the list again trying desperately to make sense of what had occurred that morning. By the seventh read Allen couldn't help but get dizzy. This was why he needed Lavi or at least someone that could tell him what he was looking for properly. He looked at Kanda who was happily reading away (not that his facial expression showed it.)

"Ah Kanda, what's the difference between some of these?" Allen asked, worried that he was signing his own death certificate. Kanda took one look at what Allen was reading and then looked back at Allen frowning yet again.

"Why do you need to know so desperately Moyashi" Kanda sighed giving up on reading quietly.

"It's Allen, A.L.L.E.N. and Lenalee said I should try a 'date' and when I asked her what she meant she sighed and told me to ask Lavi before walking off sadly. I don't understand. What did I do to make her upset?" Allen said confused. Slowly he placed the book on the table in front of him.

"Baka Moyashi, Lenalee was asking you out on a date."

"What you mean like in number eight: a person with whom one has a social appointment or engagement . . . as friends or as . . . something more?"

"Obviously she meant something more you dolt."

"But I don't like Lenalee like that I'm in love with someone else! I'm in love with . . ." Allen blushed as he realized what he had just said. Kanda just sat there staring as Allen fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat obviously trying to think of something more to say to cover his slip.

"Want to try it?" Allen stopped fidgeting to look at the stoic samurai.

"Excuse me, Kanda what are you talking about?"

"A date? Do you want to try it?"

"Do you mean the fruit or the actual get together?" Allen asked smirking. Kanda glared at Allen whose smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat.

"Alright I won't make you say it." Allen said pouting slightly but keeping the smile on his face.

"We'll do something after out next mission together." Kanda said before standing and walking over to Allen. Without any warning, Kanda tipped Allen's chin up and kissed him gently before walking out the library leaving Allen in a stunned silence.

=-=-=-=

Allen had to wait for a whole month until his next mission with Kanda and now that it was here he had mixed emotions about it. He had gone over and over that day in the library in his head a thousand times. Well first he had spoken to Lenalee and politely told her that she was more of a sister than anything else (What sane person would go out with a sibling?) and after a teary and awkward week they were back to their usual relationship. Then his thoughts had been filled with Kanda. Of course the main emotion he was feeling now was concern. Kanda had completely returned to his usual stoic self after that day and hadn't given him any reason to believe that day wasn't a fantasy his mind had made up for him in his confusion.

Yu Kanda. Nothing else filled his mind. Of course over the past few weeks Allen had come to like the samurai who had continued to act like his usual self around him, confusing Allen at first but he got over it. Allen had now accepted that Kanda had of course been joking about the whole idea of a 'date' with him and he had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. That still didn't ease the feelings inside of him though. He realized that his affection for the samurai had grown even if they were never going to be returned and accepted that.

Sighing he looked around his inn room in defeat. Sure they had defeated countless Akuma and secured yet another piece of innocence from the hands of the Noah on this mission but Allen felt as if something was missing more specifically someone. Kanda had walked out of the inn as soon as he had finished his soba and hadn't returned since. This mission left disappointment in Allen's heart weighing him down greatly. _Enough I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts. _Allen thought, shaking his head as if it would clear any thoughts it still held. Finally giving up, Allen decided to have a bath before Kanda returned and get some sleep.

"I wonder what Kanda's doing right now." Allen mused allowed playing with the bubbles in the bath. Sure they made him feel like he was five again but they were relaxing to some point. After the bath Allen decided to let Toma know where Kanda was or in this case wasn't before heading off to bed for the night before they had to return to the Order the next day.

When Allen was woken next it wasn't to the sun falling across his bed and blinding him in the eye. It was to Kanda who had ripped the blanket off of him allowing the cold to cling to his warm skin making him shiver. _What is that BaKanda doing now! _Sluggishly, Allen tried to reach for the blanket that is just out of his reach yet Kanda pulls it further back annoyance clearly written across his face. Allen lost balance and fell from the bed hitting the floor with a thud.

"Get dressed Moyashi." Kanda said.

"What? Are there more Akuma around?" Allen enquired through bleary eyes.

"Che."

Kanda simply turned around and stood by the door. Allen glared at Kanda as he waited for him to get dressed. Resigning to the fact that Kanda wasn't going to budge on the subject Allen dressed and followed him out into the night. Keeping an even pace Allen followed Kanda to the edge of town and out into a forest. Allen glanced back at the town now fading into the distance. Not paying attention to where he was going, Allen took a step forward and bumped into Kanda's back.

"Moyashi." Kanda growled in frustration.

Allen was about to start arguing with Kanda until he saw the sight before him. Cautiously, he walked into a clearing that was filled with light and realized the ground was covered in illuminating white flowers similar to his hair. The full moon shone down on them adding extra light to the scenery. As the wind blew gently the flower petals broke free and danced gracefully around him in a whirlwind of white light. _This is absolutely breathtaking. The feeling I get by simply being here is...indescribable. I wonder why Kanda decided to bring me here? _Turning to Kanda, he noticed that the exorcist was staring captivated at him while leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"What is all this Kanda?" Allen asked.

"I told you I'd take you on a date or did you forget?"

"No I thought that you . . . never mind."

Allen collapsed in the clearing and gazed up at the sky. It was so relaxing to be able to forget everything that had happened. Yet he also felt that his heart was about to burst in happiness. For the first time since Mana had lived he truly felt alive, that he was wanted by another person for something other than his innocence. So this is a date, Allen thought. You take a person to a place that they like to go and enjoy the time you spend together. Allen closed his eyes taking in the scents that surrounded him. Suddenly, he felt someone lift his head and place it down again on a warm surface. Opening his eyes, he realized that Kanda had lifted his head into his lap.

"You'd better not forget this Moyashi." Kanda growled yet Allen could detect the love hidden beneath it.

"Oh, I won't Kanda, I won't." Allen said watching the stars shine down upon them.

Toma waited until the train had pulled up to their station before knocking softly on the compartment door where Allen and Kanda were resting. Opening the door when he didn't get an answer he found Kanda and Allen both asleep leaning against each other.

"Master Kanda, Master Allen, it is time to wake up. We have arrived at our station."

Toma waited patiently as Kanda stirred only to glare at the Finer.

"Tell _anyone_ about this and I will castrate you with Mugen."

Toma simply nodded and watched as Kanda picked up the still sleeping form of Allen and left the compartment. This would have been good news . . . if were allowed to share it with anyone else. Smiling to himself he continued to follow the two exorcists back to the order.

* * *

Rewritten: 27/04/2010


	4. Games

**Yullen Week **

Theme Four: Games

Summary: AU. Everyone is lying around bored until Tyki suggests playing...

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

**WARNING:** Heavy yaoi at the end! Don't like don't read!! (just cause i felt like it!)

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the one room, Allen's room. Sure it was the holidays but why did they all have to remain stuck in the school dorms. _Well I'm only here because Cross only wants women at home during this time. _Allen scowled at the thought of his master taking women honestly that guy needed a change of pace. He knew that mostly every holiday Lavi would be travelling somewhere with his father however his father was currently looking into future travel plans which meant Lavi was stuck in the dorms. Lenalee like Kanda simply couldn't face their extremely emotional families. Road and Tyki were simply there to keep them company which all were thankful for.

Allen sat on the floor idly playing with his deck of cards. Solitaire was the only thing he could play by himself and it wasn't entertaining him very well. Lenalee and Road were sitting in front of him whispering about "girl stuff" and Lavi was simply reading. Kanda was mediating in the corner. He didn't feel like allowing anyone near him . . . _ever. _So far even if Road and Tyki had wanted to keep them entertained it wasn't working very well.

"Hey, guys I'm bored. Do you want to play poker?" Allen said sighing. Someone had to start a conversation the silence was just too thick.

"No way am I falling for that Moyashi-chan. Playing poker with you would just be pointless." Lavi said putting his book down. Obviously the book Lavi was attempting to read wasn't really any better than Allen playing Solitaire. It was simply boring.

"Fine how about Bull Shit?" Allen asked looking hopeful. Everyone continued with what they were doing except Lavi who was also looking hopeful.

"Old Maid?" Still no one said a word.

"Go Fish?"

"Moyashi we aren't playing any, let me repeat, _any_ card games with you." Kanda growled still meditating. Allen pouted while Lavi sighed. Surely there was something that everyone was alright with playing.

"What about a game not involving cards?" Allen enquired. This peaked everyone's interest slightly.

"Have you ever heard of 'I Never'?" an eerily familiar voice said from the wall behind Allen. Suddenly, everyone was paying attention and listening intently to Tyki as he described the game.

"Alright, everyone begins with a drink normally alcoholic and then we go 'round the circle saying stuff we haven't done but if some has then they have to take a drink. The last sober person wins."

"It sounds like fun, let's play." Road said. Knowing that Kanda would not be moved from his meditation position on the floor everyone made a circle from where he was sitting and waited patiently for Tyki to begin as drinks were passed around.

"I've never been bungee jumping." Tyki said looking around at the group now sitting in a circle. Without hesitation Road, Lenalee and Lavi took a drink. Of course everyone already knew about this and it wasn't really shocking at all. The next person to speak was Road.

"I've never caught Marian Cross making out with a woman." Road said smiling devilishly. Honestly she had been targeting Allen who was yet to drink only to make everyone around her drink as well.

"Honestly that man should learn to get a room." Lenalee said shaking her head.

"Che." was the only sound that Kanda made as he drank beside Allen who was deathly pale from the numerous memories.

"I've never been on a date." Lenalee said sadly. "It's not my fault! If only I could knock out Nii-san every time someone asks me then I'd be fine!"

Everyone took a drink smiling sadly at Lenalee. They all knew her brother was a bit, no _very_, protective of his little sister. It had taken Allen, Lavi and Tyki years to earn the trust of Komui and even then he always watched them with a wary eye. Kanda wasn't interested in anyone so Komui didn't care what he thought.

"I've never played in the snow." Kanda said taking his turn. Everyone took a drink and glared at Kanda. He obviously had done that on purpose.

"How can you never have played in the snow?" Road asked curiously.

"I never saw the point in playing in something cold and wet." Kanda answered.

"Not even as a small child?" Allen asked only to earn a death glare that silenced him. Everyone simply turned to Allen for his turn.

"I've never lost in a game of cards." Allen said smiling.

Again everyone had to drink. Technically he had never lost in a game of cards while cheating but they could never prove that he's cheated in the first place leaving them all angry at their own incompetence.

"You did that on purpose Moyashi-chan." Lavi accused. Allen just smiled deviously. Indeed but that was the aim of the game after all, get everyone but yourself drunk. He just really wanted to win this game without cheating.

"'Kay. I've never had a sex dream about Moyashi-chan." Lavi said next. No one moved an inch. Everyone simply stared at Lavi who was looking around expectantly. Allen had frozen where he was not moving an inch.

"Sure you haven't BakaUsagi not with the way you jump on him like that." Kanda scoffed.

"Moyashi-chan is like my little brother! Why would I think about doing something like that to my own brother!" Lavi cried waiting for someone to move. Allen moved closer to Lavi subconsciously as Tyki, Kanda and Lenalee took a drink as discreetly as possible. Lenalee was blushing furiously while Kanda looked away. Tyki however was sitting as if it were normal. Allen suspected that he had dreams like that normally and shook his head.

"You haven't had a dream about Moyashi-chan, Road?" Lavi asked.

"Nope I just like to play with him like a doll." Everyone turned to Tyki now as the circle began again.

=-=-=-=

Throughout the night, everyone said a range of different things that they had never done before and some of it seemed unbelievable. After Lavi's comment about the sex dream Tyki also thought that it was acceptable to begin asking about uncomfortable subjects. Many topics were thrown up into the air such as actual sex, balloons, flowers and even birthday parties. At about ten o'clock Lavi passed out drunk beside Allen and Tyki. Having a father that liked to travel because of world history really didn't help you in this game. If you've been everywhere and tried everything there really isn't much you haven't done.

Once Lavi was out, Allen moved him so that he could sleep instead of resting comfortably on his shoulder the entire night. After Lavi, Lenalee and Road both gave in as they consumed alcohol and then it was just Tyki, Kanda and Allen. Tyki and Kanda could hold their alcohol really well or so it appeared until they stood in a test to see and collapsed back onto the ground all that was left was Allen smiling widely at his drunken friends completely sober regardless of the amount he had to drink.

"Wow look at the time! I think it's time we all depart for now." Tyki managed to say before stumbling out of the room followed by Road.

"How did Allen win?" Lenalee asked holding her head.

"I have no idea. I can't even remember half the things we talked about." Lavi said standing only to trip clumsily over a rug. Each heading their own way. Suddenly the only ones left in Allen's room were Allen himself and Kanda. Kanda was sitting in his usual meditative spot while Allen picked up after his friends.

"So Moyashi you have never had sex before." Allen looked at Kanda cautiously. Kanda stood swaying on the spot and without a hesitation Allen was by his side trying desperately to keep him on his feet until Kanda purposely used his weight to fall onto the bed, Allen pinned beneath him.

Allen stared into Kanda's eyes knowing what was going to occur and prayed that Kanda would at least remember it the next day. Gently at first, Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen however as they continued the kiss became more urgent and fierce until Allen moaned in pleasure. Using the opportunity Kanda thrust his tongue into the Moyashi's mouth earning yet another moan of pleasure from said person. Kanda broke the kiss to allow Allen and him to catch their breath.

While allowing Allen to catch his breath, Kanda nipped at Allen's collarbone making him shiver in delight. Kanda's hands moved lower until they were pulling off Allen's pants eagerly. Somewhere along the way Kanda had lost both his shirt and pants as well as removed Allen's shirt or had Allen done that? Clearly the alcohol he had consumed was affecting his memory more than he had originally thought. Oh well as long as he remembered this the next day that was all Kanda asked for. Kanda inserted his fingers slowly stretching Allen until he was ready for something much bigger. Allen moaned and gasped in pain as he first entered but once he began slowly moving the moans turned back into pleasure.

"Please . . . Kanda faster . . ." Allen pleaded looking up at him seductively.

Kanda smirked and obeyed his uke moving faster and faster while stroking him at the same time earning louder moans of pleasure each time until finally they released together. Kanda collapsed exhausted next to Allen on his bed with an arm still wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Next time I'm going to get you so drunk you won't even remember what you haven't done." Kanda said pulling with white haired boy against his chest. Allen smiled content as they fell asleep side by side with the remainder of the holidays to enjoy together.

* * *

Rewritten: 27/04/2010


	5. Doll

**Yullen Week Day Five**

Theme Five: Doll

Summary: AU. -Kanda goes out with Lenalee. Allen gets jealous and decides to get revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

* * *

Everything was perfect. Kanda had spent the whole day walking the packed malls simply to find the perfect gift. He, the stoic samurai Kanda, had actually gone to a shopping mall during the busiest holiday seasons. Of course it hadn't really helped that everyone was in couples during this time but if he had gone with his love he wouldn't have been able to get the gift he desired. Kanda had spent hours traipsing around searching every store for what he needed. Now he had a headache and couldn't wait to simply get back home. Why had he gone? Well that was simple and could be explained using only one word. Moyashi.

Kanda walked in the front door, sighing as he relaxed while looking around at the quiet atmosphere. Something wasn't right here. Where was the loud noise that the Moyashi couldn't help but make every time he moved around their home? Kanda walked into the living room searching for his Moyashi and collapsed against a wall as a searing headache captivated him. Hearing the sniggering of evil from the lounge room he began to stagger in that direction. When he arrived he had to use the doorway to lean against for the pain was simply too much to handle. The scene in front of him was just too bizarre.

The Moyashi, his Allen, was surrounded by a circle of lit candles. The room was completely dark apart from the small amount of light that the candles gave. Kanda glanced around nervously as he noticed that several voodoo dolls were hanging mysteriously from the ceiling each one with an evil smile stitched across its face. Pins lay scattered across the wooden floor forgotten as Allen worked with what was in front of him. Honestly Kanda simply wanted to walk away but he knew that it wouldn't be the smartest thing he ever did. An ominous aura enveloped the room making Kanda want to back out as soon as possible.

"I shall make you pay, Yu Kanda." Allen muttered under his breath.

"Moyashi, what are you doing?" Kanda panted in pain. Kanda moved around the room and saw that Allen had a a voodoo doll that resembled Kanda in front of him with a pin sticking out of its head. Well that explained the headache.

"You shall pay Kanda . . . you and that girl . . ." Allen repeated the evil aura surrounding him grew slightly.

Smiling devilishly, Allen used another pin and pushed it into Kanda-doll's arm right above his elbow. Kanda gripped his arm as pain lanced its way from the exact same place and staggered forward collapsing beside his Moyashi.

"This is for going out with Lenalee!" another cackle could be heard coming from Allen. Kanda watched in horror as Allen picked up another needle and positioned it over Kanda's crotch. With another evil cackle Allen pushed the pin into Kanda-doll's crotch waiting for the reaction from the real version. Suddenly, Allen felt Kanda hit him over the head instead of the usual withering of pain beside him.

"Baka Moyashi! Did you actually think that would work?" Kanda said. All Kanda heard was another whimper of pain and took that as a yes.

"Baka Moyashi! I was shopping with Lenalee for you!"

"What?" Kanda suddenly had all of Allen's attention.

"Baka. It is _your_ birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Kanda said as the ominous aura began to fade. Allen simply nodded his head tears in his eyes from the hit on the head.

"Happy Birthday Moyashi."

Kanda reached into the bag he had dropped by the door and pulled out the present which was wrapped elegantly in deep blue with a silver ribbon. Allen looked at the present then back at Kanda who now had his back to him. Without hesitation he ripped the paper from the present and stared at the gift. It was a large silver hand with fingers in the shape of sharp claws like that of a cat. A green cross decorated the back of the hand. It was an exact replica of the one he had owned during high school before his master had sold it for money to pay the debts he himself had created.

"Thank you Kanda for the marvellous gift. But you didn't have to get my something I would have been fine simply to spend it with you." Hearing a grumble from the couch, Allen jumped on it lying next to Kanda. Kanda wrapped his arms around his Moyashi pulling him closer on the couch. Together they remained quietly simply resting until Allen looked up at Kanda.

"Are you positive my voodoo didn't work?" Allen asked nervously.

"Yes I'm positive. Why?" Awkwardly on the couch Allen reached into the front of his robe and then pulled out another doll that looked similar to that of a Chinese girl they both knew. Kanda visibly paled to see the number of pins stuck into the small doll. There were at least three in the head, five in the body and one on each limb.

"Allen . . . is that Lenalee?" All Allen could do was nod his head.

=-=-=-=

Miles away people could still hear the echoes of Komui screaming in agony.

"NOOOOOO, WHO DID THIS TO ME DEAR LENALEE!! I SHALL MAKE THEM PAY!!!"

Lenalee of course had been hit by a car on her way home after shopping with Kanda and was now lying in the ICU however she would survive that much the doctors had promised...

* * *

Rewritten: 27/04/2010


	6. Night Out

**Yullen Week Day Six**

Theme: Night Out

Summary: A group night out leads to Allen getting lost....again....or is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM no matter how much I might want to...*cries*

* * *

Kanda hated crowds. It was a well known fact. Yet somehow through deception, bribery and blackmail Kanda had been forced into an outing on that day when he would much prefer meditating quietly in his room or training as long as it was with Moyashi (not that he would say that out loud _ever_). Together with Lenalee, Lavi and Allen, Kanda walked to a small town located near the Black Order head quarters.

Of course as soon as Lenalee had walked into the town she had spotted the markets. That's where everything began, the markets. Kami, how Kanda cursed that small town and its market. It had turned Lenalee into a shopaholic and that was never good. The instant she walked into that forsaken market she had desired to buy everything she spotted from bracelets to socks.

Anything she wanted she desired to have and when she had bought something she had made either Lavi or Kanda hold it. (Allen for some reason was exempted from this) But from there the day simply seemed to go downhill.

"Hey guys, where's Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked looking around through the bags he carried.

That's when the day hit rock bottom.

Kanda immediately felt furious remembering that he told to Baka Moyashi to remain by his side the entire night in case he took a wrong turn and got lost, yet he hadn't listened to one word. Without a second thought he threw the bags at Lavi making him crash unceremoniously into Lenalee and drop everything.

As soon as he'd turned to leave he could hear Lenalee's screeching cry as she realized her purchases lay on the dirty ground. He didn't care though his only thought was on finding his Moyashi.

Kanda thought back . . . the last place he'd seen the Moyashi was . . . by the stand with gloves. Taking off in the direction he believed the Moyashi could be, Kanda knew that he would probably be wandering around lost. As he turned onto the street he kept his eyes open for the only thing that was distinguishable in this crowd about the Moyashi . . . his snowy white hair.

"Moyashi! I-" Kanda growled taking the arm of the first white haired person he saw.

The man that Kanda had grabbed turned around and he realized instantly that this wasn't his Moyashi . . . it was an old man with white hair. Kanda let go instantly and ignoring the shouts and abuse the old man was spurting he continued down the street searching for his lost Moyashi.

The sun had already dipped below the horizon and people had begun to pack away their stalls when suddenly a flash of white caught his eyes. Half way down the street was a person walking along calmly without a care in the world . . . that person had white hair. Sure it might simply be yet another old man but Kanda wasn't taking his chance. As he moved closer he looked at the detail. This person was wearing a long sleeved shirt and white gloves obviously to hide his arm more specifically his left arm.

Rushing forward before he lost sight of the person, Kanda grabbed onto Allen's arm earning a squeak of protest from said person.

"Oh, Kanda it's just you." Allen said sighing in relief.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asked confused.

"I told you to stay be my side so you wouldn't get lost."

Allen remained quietly with a thoughtful look on his face as if he were trying to remember the conversation which made Kanda furious. Growling, he began to pull Allen back down the street.

"Come on we have to go its late." Kanda growled in annoyance.

"But I still haven't bought what I came here for." Allen pouted as Kanda began to drag him away from the stalls and back to the place that they had said they would meet.

"What did you need to buy?" Kanda asked grumpily.

"I haven't bought . . . a present for you."

Kanda stopped in his tracks but kept his grip tight on the Moyashi.

"What?"

"I said that I haven't bought-"

"I get it! What I meant was why?"

"Why what Kanda?"

"Why buy me a present?"

"It's your birthday, right? People are supposed to buy presents for others on their birthday." Allen said sheepishly.

Kanda turned away from Allen trying to hide the blush on his face. So this is why the Moyashi suddenly disappeared but when did he discover it was my birthday, Kanda wondered. When he turned he saw something that made up for all the lost time. Without a word to Allen he began to pull him away from the markets and into the back of a small clearing.

Spotting a tree he sat down pulling Allen with him. Allen clumsily fell into Kanda's lap and fidgeted as he tried to stand. Kanda however had another idea and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist reframing him from moving. By now the sun had set and the night sky was all that could be seen.

"What is this Kanda?"

"Just shut up Moyashi and pay attention." Kanda said.

Allen instantly snapped his mouth shut relaxing into Kanda's hug. Suddenly a loud bang was heard causing Allen to jump in Kanda's hold earning a laugh from the stoic exorcist. Looking up into the sky, Allen watched as it suddenly filled with lights. Fireworks exploded before them in bright colours of green, blue, red and yellow. Allen remained captivated by the show.

Kanda smiled as he watched the colours of the fireworks reflect in his Moyashi's wide eyes. Realizing that Allen was completely leaning against him Kanda rested his head by Allen's left ear breathing in his scent.

"This is all I wanted Allen to spend time with you today." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear.

Blushing Allen smiled up at Kanda capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Happy birthday Yu." He whispered back.

* * *

Rewritten: 27/04/2010


End file.
